


A Creature I can Love- Chapter 3

by KingdomCrumbs



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the only true leg in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creature I can Love- Chapter 3

    Together the elf and the man slunk through the dark halls and back to their room; they had forgotten about Pippin all the excitement and were shocked to walk in and find Gandalf kissing him passionately.The wizard whipped around, yellow eyes blazing like rubies and shrieked: “Fool of a Took!”

Gandalf?” Aragorn asked timidly. “What are you—“

Suddenly in a flash of smoke Gandalf had disappeared, in his place a simple magician’s hat and a white rabbit. Legolas slowly exhaled eyes full of wonder. “I have heard tell of wizard’s magic… that was a privilege to behold,” he whispered.

Aragorn could hesitate no longer with the nagging need to meet the famed Thranduil in the back of his mind. “Come come,” he cooed to his elf. “We must pack and sneak out before the others notice us.”

    Together, as silently as possible, they packed away their one outfit and their extensive manga collection, and then left as mysteriously as they had arrived. Out bravely into the night, breathing in the cold air, fingers locked together. Legolas frequently glanced over at his lover to appreciate him and all his beauty; he was a very lucky elf. But yet, this moment of appreciation was tainted by the dark, nagging fears that Thranduil would once again shatter another relationship. No... for this man, he would stop at nothing to prevent that.

    After many a day and night’s jogging, without a dwarf to slow them down, they arrived at Mirkwood. Legolas bravely led his man through the winding, twisting roads, guiding him through the most treacherous and dark places. Never once did Aragorn doubt the intelligence and courage of his lover, and he persevered with the perfect family union in his mind all the way—Thranduil would love him, invite him out on a hunt, share a drink with him. These thoughts made Aragorn smile to himself throughout the journey. Before he had realized it, there they were at the long bridge leading them up to the gates. Aragorn, despite all his experience and bravery and confidence, felt butterflies in his stomach. Legolas’ pale fingers massaged his shoulders comfortingly as they stood outside the great doors.

“Worry not my swarthy young ranger. He will not take you from me,” he reassured softly. The doors began to swing open, and as one the elf and the man stepped forward into the domain of Thranduil. The air smelled of sweet wine, an intoxicating aroma that helped to calm Aragorn’s nerves. He and Legolas walked up a long, spiraling staircase until finally, they came to the throne.

    Atop the huge, luxurious cushion was the most beautiful creature. Both his son and the man his son loved fell silent as they admired him; at that moment Aragorn’s fear both doubled and dissipated at the same time. Slowly, with disinterest, King Thranduil turned his head downwards toward them. His gaze flitted quickly over his son but paused and slightly widened as he laid eyes on the young Aragorn.

“Ah,” he began, lazily stepping out of his chair and strolling down the steps. “My dear son, my lithe and athletic baby boy, my leg. What have you brought me?” he began to circle Aragorn. “A… treat?” Secretly, Legolas slipped their nut into Aragorn’s hand as a reminder.

“Our nut,” he whispered. With worry, he examined Aragorn but could see nothing but nervousness in his expression.

“Hello, new pappi,” Aragorn said, struggling not to stutter. “I am a very smart and brave man who has shared a strong and sturdy nut with your son,” he said with a bit more confidence. All this elicited from Thranduil was a long, mocking chuckle. Legolas felt rage stir within him. It was all so unfair; here he was making a serious attempt to further his relationship with Aragorn and everything was, once again, a joke to his very attractive father.

“Dammit dad,” he cursed, clenching his slender fists. “Take this seriously. We’re...” he shared a long, meaningful glance with Aragorn. “We’re in love.”

“Have you even ‘sealed the deal’ yet, son?” Thranduil whipped back around to face them and laid a long, pale hand on his son’s shoulder. Aragorn flinched with embarrassment. Noticing this from Aragorn, Thranduil gestured over to the refreshment table of sweet wines, allowing him an escape from the tension. Aragorn gladly took it, leaving Legagorn and his father aggressively standing face to face.

“Sealed the deal?” Legolas whispered furiously. “Really, daddy?” Thranduil chortled yet again.

“I can’t help it if I embarrass you. I feel almost…” he turned around and ran his eyes up and down Aragorn hungrily. “…flustered around him. It’s been so long since I’ve been with a real man…” He glanced sideways with disdain at Bard sitting eagerly at the foot of his throne. “Bard is so tame… just an ordinary man. I want someone with real hair on his chest.”

    The heavy pit of fear and worry settled in Legolas’ stomach like a rock. He could see the signs emerging yet again, warnings that perfectly imitated last time and the time before that. He looked his father straight in his caramel eyes with ferocity, a warning, a challenge. Aragorn would be his.


End file.
